veil of peace, hidden fear
by KayDrew
Summary: A few years after the war, an old enemy emerges and vows vengance on all of MiddleEarth. Can the battle of the new darkness be won? Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who wrote thise!
1. Chapter 1

In the deep of the night, with lightning flashing and rain thrashing down, two cloaked beings rode upon pony-back on the plains of Rohan and onward. They were headed towards Gondor. Something was terribly wrong. Merry had told her to go there and seek help from King Aragorn. He had told her after passing out.

The Shire had been invaded by wild folk and giant spiders. Few knew what to do or how to fight. Merry was one of the few and she had no clue where Peregrin or Samwise were. The hobbit knew they could help - they had been in the War of the Ring after all -, but only if she could find them. Hopefully, the Big Folk will help.

The woman, Gilly Ploughman, looked down at the unconscious hobbit that she held tightly so that he would not fall from the pony. His eyes were closed and his face was deathly pale. Glancing down, Gilly saw two small holes where he had been bitten. Blood had stained the cloth all around the wounds and the poison had even burnt the cloth's hole. Gilly shuddered. She hoped that she could get to the castle in time. The attack had happened a week ago and it looked as if Merry might not make it.

As the wind picked up and the rain fell began to fall harder, something loomed up suddenly in front of her as she rounded a hill. It was the white castle. She gasped. Gilly had never seen anything quite like this place in all of her days. Pressing the sides of the pony, she urged her steed Fauna onward and up the ramp. There were no guards at the bottom of the massive castle and that surprised her, however, there were guards at the two massive oak doors. "Let me in. It is imperative that you do. I must see the king. I must."

The two soldier's looked at eachother. They then nodded and let her pass - on the pony. Seeing the king at his throne with a dark haired elf at his side - his queen -, she stopped riding. Her mouth hung open and she tried to do a bow while atop her pony, but it did not work well and she all most fell off her pony. "Your majesties. I have dire news. Giant spiders and wild folk have invaded the Shire and from the looks of it, Rivendell as well. Merry, he needs help. One of the spiders bit him. I do not know if he will survive."

Eowyn was in Ithilien, with Faramir in their bedroom. She was looking out of the window.

"Eowyn, you've been staring out of that window for three hours. What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Eomer. What if he can't handle being king of Rohan? What if the pressure builds up and he can't do it anymore?"

"Eowyn, he was the Marshal of the Riddermark. He led the Rohirrim for many years. He is probably fine. Now come to bed, you are scaring me."

"I'm sorry. But still there is evil out there. Still there are supporters of Sauron and Saruman, and they mean to destroy us."

"Aragorn will take care of most of Gondor. I am only Prince of Ithilien. We can handle this small part of Gondor for awhile. Please stop."

"Okay, I guess I don't have to worry. Not much at least," she lied to her husband, and crawled into bed. She was warmed by his embrace, but her mind continued to wander to Eomer, Aragorn and Arwen, and her father, who she hoped was watching over her and her family. She hoped Aragorn could handle being King of Gondor and being a leader, somewhat, of Rivendell. After all, Arwen was the princess of Rivendell, and now queen of Gondor. How were they going to handle leading two lands?

'Eowyn, stop it. It's none of your concern!' she told herself, and tried to get to sleep.

In the morning, she changed into her green dress, and looked back out the window into the sunrise.

"Not again!" Faramir grumbled.

"I'm just looking at the sunrise, Faramir. I'm done with worrying about my brother," she lied again. She didn't want Faramir to worry about her. Suddenly, she saw a small woman ride up to the halls of Emyn Arnen, with what seemed to be a small, wounded child. She hurried down the steps to greet the woman, and realized that it wasn't a child, but a hobbit, in the arms of another hobbit.

"Merry! What happened to him?" She asked the other hobbit, as she helped him down from the horse. Merry was the hobbit closest to Eowyn's heart, as she had helped him ride into battle. She was the closest "Big Person" he liked, except for Gandalf and Treebeard, if Treebeard could be called a person. She carried him into the hall, as Gilly, as the woman hobbit was called, told her about the spiders' attack on the Shire.

Gilly looked at the approaching woman. Her green eyes grew wide from fear. Never before had she seen one of the big folk, except for those horrible wild folk, and the height was terrifying for the hobbit. Her mouth opened in shock as Merry was lifted from her grasp. "Oh, do be careful," said the worried hobbit. Clumsily Gilly Ploughman half-slid and half-fell off of her black pony. Dusting herself off and stretching her stiff legs, the hobbit followed behind Eowyn. Her red curls flopped up and down as she trotted to keep up and her inquisitive green eyes looked all around the castle. This place was truly amazing. She had never seen anything so big in her life and here she was surrounded by giant things. Gilly wrung her hands as she followed the princess (or at least she thought that the woman was royalty). Every once in awhile, Gilly would look behind her to see if Aragorn was following, but soon they were too far away to be able to see the king and so she gave up her searching.

"Well, m'lady, there is terrible trouble in the Shire. There are giant spiders an' these wil' folk. They chant horrible things abou' avenging 'Sharkey'," Gilly began. She shuttered slightly at the memory of that horrible man. "Well, the spiders' didn' chant anything, jus' those wil' folk," she corrected, "What happened to Merry? Well, he was fightin' the wil' folk an' the spiders…" Gilly paused and took in a breath. Everything she had just said was spoken in a rush and the hobbit had not taken a breath in since before she had begun to speak. "While fighting a wil' folk, one of the spiders, bit 'im on the side. That was a week ago. I don' think he'll last much more. He tol' me to come here for help," Gilly finished in a rush.

She glanced at Merry, who had not stirred at all, even though he had been moved and the two beings had been speaking not very quietly, and a deep frown came upon her face. Merry looked worsen in the lights that lit the marble halls. He was so pale that he was all most gray, his breathing was shallow and infrequent and the hobbit looked small and frail. Gilly bit her thumbnail as she thought about the situation. It was bad, very bad.

"Come with me," Eowyn told Gilly, and picked Merry back up. There were a few herbs that could help him, and if worse came to worse, she was only a few miles away from Arwen, who could definitely help if need be. She placed Merry on the table, and whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Merry. I can only help you if you wake up," and, whether by coincidence or not, he awoke, panting loudly.

Meanwhile, Gilly followed Eowyn as fast as she could. Her feet pattered and made hardly a sound as she trotted behind the woman. With each movement, the hobbit kept a wary eye on her. She did not trust her very well. "Don't hurt him," she warned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She made a sucking noise of fear as Merry began to stir.

"Shh. He's awake, not healed. Please do not excite him." Eowyn placed a crumbled up leaf - like object on his wound, and it began to draw out the poison. Eowyn prayed that it would work, and that Merry wouldn't die.

Merry panted. His eyes were wide and frightened. There was pain etching his face and in his eyes. Every muscle was tense. "It hurts," he sobbed. Wearily, he closed his eyes, but opened them again. His mouth gaped in agony. He then cried loud, "Aragorn," and fell into darkness. Sweat broke out on his forehead from fever and the exertion of the poison trying to leave his wound. He chewed his lip and shifted uncomfortably. The pain was so great, even in his unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Buckland, Marigold Cora Knotwise was running. She was running to her love's hobbit hole. She was frightened. Large spiders were everywhere. Merry always knew how to comfort her in her times of fear.

No one called her Marigold before, except her mother, and now people were starting to talk about her with her first name. That always led to trouble. Something else was wrong, and she wanted to find out what it was. "Merry? Merry? Where are you?" She wandered around his empty hobbit hole, searching for him.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Are you hiding from me," she cried, but got no answer, "MERRY? It's Cora!" She began to sob. Merry was gone. She had to find him. She left to the Green Dragon to ask around about him.

"Sorry lass, no sign of him."

"I was looking for him earlier, and I didn't find him either!"

"Nope, haven't heard from him for weeks."

There were only a few people in the Green Dragon, as everyone was holed up, trying to avoid the spiders. Cora noticed an old hobbit in the corner, and went up to him. Why, he wasn't old at all! It was Samwise Gamgee, come in from a day in his garden!

"Sam? Do you know where Merry is?"

"Cora! You frightened me. As a matter of fact, I saw him leave a few weeks ago with another hobbit, Gilly Ploughman. She said he was hurt, and needed immediate attention."

"H...h...hurt? What kind of hurt? Did she say?"

"No, but I reckon it was a spider bite. They are roaming around.

"Thanks, Sam." Cora left the inn, and turned around to go back in.

"Did she say where they were going?"

"I heard her mention Gondor."

"Thanks."

Cora saddled her pony, Ivy, and began riding in the direction of the Misty Mountains. She knew Gondor was beyond them, though she had never been past it. She put on a brave face, packed her things, strapped her hobbit-sized sword and dagger on, and rode off into the dusk, hoping she wouldn't run in to any spiders.

Cora was passing into Rohan when she came across a Wildman. She didn't know why he was alone, because they usually traveled in packs, but he tried to take her off her horse. She couldn't reach him with her sword, but her horse trampled him as she rode further across Rohan and into Gondor.


	3. Chapter 3

In Mirkwood, a pale elf with white hair and blue eyes stumbled into the wood. Her clothes were torn and she was muddy and covered in blood. "Help, please," she begged. Behind her, wild folk were closing in on her, chanting, "Revenge for Saruman, true heir of Middle-earth."

Meldiron lie on a rock in his favorite clearing. It was good to be home, yes, visiting his relatives in Rivendell was nice from time to time, but he was glad to be back in the Wood of the Green Leaves. His precious sword and bow lie at his side, if he should need them, a pack lay at his other side, and all was good in the forest. Or so he thought.

Meldiron was quickly brought out of his thoughts when He started to hear chanting. It grew closer and he realized that the voiced he was hearing were wild men.

Wild men? Out here? Impossible. A frown knit itself into his brow as Meldiron soon realized that these were indeed wild men. He then clasped his quiver to his back and sword around his waist as he heard a cry of help. Meldiron climbed up into a tree, disappearing into the leaves. He was soon right above the wild men. And among the dark, matted heads, there was a light haired maiden that was apparently unarmed. Meldiron knocked an arrow, drew back, and let the white fletched shaft fly.

Then the leader of the wildmen appeared underneath Meldiron. He was huge, about the size of a full-grown man, and he wore a bearskin on his back and a big black crown on his head. He held up his long thick sword and called the company to stop.

He began to sniff about, as an orc would, and he seemed to catch a scent.

"Can you smell it boys, were close" he shouted at the other men.

The wild men began to nervously look round but their eyes showed excitement.

Then in the distance, a strange shrieking was heard and giant spiders, half the size of a man came crawling up at a great speed. Some of the men drew their weapons but the chief with the crown stepped forward.

"It is time that this Rivendell falls. Spiders attack from the north while we attack from the ford.

With a laugh he and his company set off for the river.

The great leader of the wildmen, Greckuk, was actually one of the very few uruk hai to escape from treebeards assault on Isenguard. He had fled into the mountains and slowly gatherers an army of five hundred strong men. Then with high hopes at the undefended fortress of the wood elves, he set off for Mirkwood. On his way, he had come across giant spiders who were bloodthirsty and angry. Greckuk set them off to the shire for sweet meats...

The company halted at the side of the river, which for some reason seemed to be flowing at a great speed.

Greckuk pointed at one of the men and told him to cross the bridge, which he didn't trust. When the man was halfway across the bridge, a snapping sound was heard and the man, along with the bridge, fell screaming into the perilous water.

The nervous men peered round at their leader to see what he was going to do.

"What are you waiting for maggots, build me another bridge," he ordered, and the men set to work.

The spiders were fast at running, so they ran as fast as they could around the elven kings gate and up the hill that was behind it. They were setting a trap.

First, a few of them went down to the gate and laid iron strong sticky webs on the flood just in front of it, so if anyone tried to come out they would be caught and held fast.

Next the rest of the spiders set about hiding up threw trees and around the gate, waiting for an ambush

In the meantime, as the air thickened and the enemy approached, the fair-haired elf ran onwards even after seeing Meldiron. "There is danger following me," she panted as she whirled around and drew her sword. Her blue eyes shimmered with fear and determination. In her porcelain colored hand, she carried a steel sword that had drying blood on the blade. The elf, Linwe, was prepared to fight and she had fought. Her rust colored breeches knees were torn from falling and one of the arms of her button down embroidered dark blue tunic was shorter than the other from an obvious rip. Her boots were muddy and her hair matted. All of these things were signs that she had been in battle.

The elf, Linwe, gasped as the leader came forward. Her hand that was holding the blade shook wit determination and anticipation. She did not know what he was going to do, but she knew that it would not be good. Her breath caught and was held as she waited for the assault.

Meldiron jumped down in front of the fair-haired maiden, unsheathed his sword, and lunged out to strike down the mal-formed leader with one swift motion. He cut Greckuk all the way down his thick arm. In response, the man cried out, in anger rather than pain. after a few minutes of fighting, Meldiron pushed the leader up against a tree stump, holding his own sword up against his throat. As he was about to end the Uruk's life, he started to speak in a dark, strained voice.

"You and your race are doomed, you will all die! Between us and the spiders none of you will escape alive!" Greckuk grinned evilly at Meldiron, exposing his rotted teeth.

Meldiron stared at the uruk, hoping he was lying. He looked at the nasty creature square in the eye. He wouldn't give this minion of Saruman the pleasure of seeing terror in his eyes.

"You are wrong." and with that Meliron let his blade slide across the uruks neck. He would not loose his family, again. And he would protect his King and Prince to the end. Meldiron whipped around, a new incentive in his bones. Just as he thought he would be overtaken, a familiar sound filled his ears - a scout horn. Yes! Some of the hunting scouts must have heard the chaos and come to aid. But who was with them surprised Meldiron. Legolas, his prince, best friend, and responsibility, was firing arrows left and right. Meldiron grabbed the She elf that was still amid the fight by her upper arm and dragged her away from the mass of wild men.

Letting her down behind a large bush, he leaned in to whisper to her. "Stay here, the prince, his scouts and I will take care of the wild men." With that he resumed fighting.

In Mirkwood, the giant spiders had watched the battle with fury, and now their anger could be felt by the two elves, like a buzzing noise all round them. The doors to the city opened and when a few of the elves ran out they were caught in the webs. The remaining wildmen formed a semicircle round the two elves chanting evil words, from the lost land of Mordor that put fear into the hearts of all who heard them. The elves had two choices; they could fight the 400 left wildmen and infuriated spiders or somehow get over the webs and into the city. The spiders began to spin a giant cone over the top of the elves and soon they would be trapped inside walls that they would not be able to escape from, even with their elven blades, for the spiders wrath was now terrible.

In the midst of the fight, she frowned at the elf. Snorting, she left the place she had been place. "I am no weakling," she said to her, "I can fight just as well as you can he-elf." As if to prove a point, she stabbed the orc that was rushing towards her. "I needed assistance, not saving," she said to him with a slight nod. Catching some movement behind her, she twirled and sliced through a leg of an orc. "Sorry," Linwe said sarcastically as she plowed through the battle and fought the remaining orcs, spiders and wildmen along with the elf. "I think we might need more help. There is more of them than of us," the fair haired elf said.

In a deserted goblin city underneath the Misty Mountains, men and giant spiders were rushing about their business. In one room a large man had just banged on the door

"Come in" came a quiet slithery voice from inside.

The man breathed deeply and went inside.

He was in a circular room that seemed to be covered in a black blanket. It was completely bare, save the few flickering lamps. But on the other side of the room there was a dark throne, and a man sat upon it.

"My lord, the attack to Mirkwood has been sent off a few days ago, im sorry that i have had no time to report it to you," said the man at the door.

"I want all reports on the day that they occur in future , but tell me, what other forces do we now have," said the throned man.

When lord Greckuk comes back, he will have a larger army than he took with him my lord, as usual. But in the mean time my men have spotter some cave troll about there mines"

"Well then amour them up, fool," said the man on the throne, which now stood up."I will tell you this now, this stronghold is impenetrable, and no one will be able to siege it. The dark lord failed and so did Saruman. But I, Grima Wormtongue, will not."


	4. Chapter 4

Eowyn heard Gilly tapping her feet with worry and impatience.

Merry continued to moan.

"Don't give up now, Merry! Don't die on me!" Eowyn whispered, frustrated.

"Gilly, my medicine will only last a while. Do you know the way to Gondor from here?" Eowyn asked the hobbit. Gilly nodded, but looked concerned at the thought of leaving her friend behind.

"Go to Aragorn and Arwen. She will know what to do. Tell them that Merry is hurt and I am trying my best to help him, but I need elvish care from Arwen. Hurry!" She handed Gilly the cape that the hobbit had dropped, and watched the hobbit patter out of the room.

'Oh, I hope she arrives there soon,' Eowyn prayed.

Gilly watched Eowyn with a clinical gaze. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping in a pace that only said she was worried. "Don't go trying to wake him from his slumber. He needs his rest," Gilly warned her, "He is very, very weak." Gilly chewed his lip. She did not want to leave Merry in her hands. She did not quite trust her. Gilly also did not want to ride out alone, especially with the wildmen and giant spiders. Her eyes drift over to the prone figure in the bed and sighed heavily.

"O' course I know where Gondor is. Merry has shown me his maps and has let me study them. I think I can get there in a few hours time." She took her cloak she was handed. Throwing it on, she rushed out the room. Before leaving she turned and said, "Give him some water. We ran out yesterday and I am sure he needs some. If you hurt him…just don't hurt him." The feisty hobbit turned and marched out of the room. Her feet flew as she ran back into the throne room, where her pony was waiting for her. Jumping onto the beast, she rode off to find help. "It is Aragorn who can help him – Merry said so," she whispered.

Merry moaned slightly. It felt as if fire licked his side. The spider poison burnt his skin and it felt like everything was crawling. His stomach was cramping from lack of food and he felt himself retch. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and Merry felt unattached the world around him and his body. However, he did not worry. Merry had no worries.

Eowyn noticed that Gilly didn't trust her. She didn't understand why, since she had taken care of Merry during the War of the Ring and had shared her hope with him. Perhaps Gilly was distrustful of everyone. Merry started muttering. Eowyn jumped.

He floated down a cool stream. He could not move, but truthfully, the hobbit did not want to. He was comfortable, the water was not swift and though it was dark, there was light emitting from the bodies that walked the shore, singing songs of Varda, love and peace. As he drifts through the river that bridges life and death, he passes under the first gate and slowly, in the world of the living, Merry's soul begins to die, his life candle begins to fade and falter.

"What is it Merry?" she asked urgently, but then realizing that getting him excited wouldn't help. He tried to say something to Eowyn, but he suddenly went cold.

"Merry! Wake up, please. Don't die." Eowyn sat down on the floor, sobbing gently. She wondered why Gilly cared for Merry so much, because Eowyn could see that Gilly didn't love him as Eowyn loved Faramir. Perhaps she loves him like a brother, Eowyn thought, sobbing harder when she realized that Merry might die. She had to keep Merry alive until Arwen and Aragorn came.

"I hope Gilly got there alright," Eowyn prayed.

"I think she did," Faramir said from behind her. Eowyn hastily stood up and turned around to face...

"Oh, Faramir," she sighed, "I didn't see you there."

I just came down to see how Merry's doing."

"I think he's worsening."

"Are you sure? What does your mind truly tell you?"

"My mind knows only what lies near my heart. And my heart says that Merry will survive."

At the exact moment that Merry fell unconscious, Cora awoke from her slumber, panting heavily. Her pony started, and she mounted it.

"Merry is close, and barely alive! I must go, now!" she urged Ivy on, and entered the borders of Ithilien.

Meanwhile, Gilly rode through the plains of Ithilien faster than she had ever ridden. The horse was heaving and foaming and yet it did not stop for a moment. They rode until nightfall. The castle of Gondor loomed ahead of her. She rode up the side, slowing her pony so they did not fall, but was stopped by two guards. "I am here to see the king. It is important. Eowyn sends me," Gilly said. The guards look at each other and then decide to let her pass.

She again rides into the throne room. Clumsily, she gets off her pony and her knees give out. The red haired hobbit looks up at the king as she picks herself up. She trots forward. "M' Lord Aragorn, I am Gilly Pickthorn of Bywater. I come baring terrible news. Wildmen and giant spiders have attached the Shire, Bree, Rivendell and Lorien. I know because I have been through every place. I have taken this journey because Meriadoc the Magnificent was bitten a week ago by one of the spiders. I do not think he will make it much longer. He is in Ithilien. Eowyn is with him as we speak, she tended the wound the best she was able. Will you come m'lord?" The hobbit bowed, clumsily to the king and then waited for his response.

M' Lord Aragorn, I am Gilly Pickthorn of Bywater. I come baring terrible news. Wildmen and giant spiders have attached the Shire, Bree, Rivendell and Lorien. I know because I have been through every place. I have taken this journey because Meriadoc the Magnificent was bitten a week ago by one of the spiders. I do not think he will make it much longer. He is in Ithilien. Eowyn is with him as we speak, she tended the wound the best she was able. Will you come m'lord?" The hobbit bowed, clumsily to Aragorn and then waited for his response.

"The first of that terrible news I new already, but the latter part, I was unaware of Merry's plight. I thank you for endeavoring to bring this to my attention. I have already made plans to assist the Shire and Rivendell: I and the greater part of the Gondorian army shall sail on the newly rebuilt Grand Fleet and travel to the Gray Havens and then onto the Shire, while the lesser part shall travel over land to meet with the Rohirrim, who are mustering as we speak, I would believe. All that remains to do now is send envoys to Ithilien and other feifs of Gondor to muster the greatest army we can."

Gilly stood there watching the human. She listened with attentive ears. Her face turned red. The hobbits eyes narrow. Was she hearing this king correctly? He mentioned naught of going to Ithilien to help Merry. "YOU are needed in Ithilien NOW," Gilly said. Her voice was very loud for such a small and petite woman. "Merry is dying as we speak," she said. Her chin quivered slightly and stubbornly. She stomped her foot. "We cannot wait much longer, do you hear me? I don't care what your military tactics are. You could send a bunch of goblins in for all I care. I am depending on you, the woman Eowyn is depending on you, and MERRY is depending on you. Merry most of all…" Her voice drifted off for a second. "His last word was your name," she said, "We must go and with no haste."

Arwen looked at the passionate hobbit in front of her, but the elf did not say anything. Wearily, she closed her eyes and felt the energy. A small gasp came from her lips. Her brow furrowed and a tear trickled down her pale cheek. "Aragorn, lle maure a' asca no'a Ithilien. Meriadoc ná autaien e'a gurtha. Auta e'asca," she said quietly.

Translation: Aragorn, you need to haste onto Ithilien. Meriadoc is passing into death. Go in haste.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas slashed his blades through the underbelly of the spider, spilling black blood on the dried forest leafs. Pulling his twin blades back, he used one to stab a spider in his mouth and his other blade to stab backwards into an orc who wanted to sneak up on the Mirkwood Prince.

While he was fighting the foul creatures, he was aware that Meldiron was fighting them as well. Though he knew his friend was due to come back today, Legolas just wished Meldiron did not have to come back to a situation like this.

Knowing his friend can hold his own in a battle; he returned his concentration on the matter at hand, or rather, at blades. Pulling his blades back from where they were stuck in between the eyes of his opponent, Legolas jumped up into a tree. He swiftly sheathed his knifes, grabbed his bow and strung an arrow, all in one precise movement. Locking his eyes on his target, he fired the green-feathered arrow, which flew soundlessly through the air and embedded itself right in the head of the intended target. But Legolas wasn't even looking at it, he had already fired another arrow which also struck with precision and another one was strung and ready to fire.

After wiping out most of the evil creatures together with the other archers, he jumped back down and got out his knifes again. His arrows were running out and seeing as he had no problem with being on the field fighting, he decided it would be just as well.

Glancing at Meldiron, he saw he was holding on very well on his own, though he decided he needed to talk to him after this.

Meldiron was surprised, needless to say, but quickly dismissed the matter.

"Terribly sorry, m'lady, t'was not my place." With that, he thrust his blade into an oppent, and continued on like this for quite some time, until the orcs were nearly gone. "I think they are all either dead, dying, or cowards." He turned to Legolas and the maiden he had run into earlier, but could not put a name to her face. He then waited for one of the elves to talk.

Linwe smiled weakly at the male elf who had tried to protect her. "Do not judge looks by how one reacts," she replied. Turning gracefully, she stabbed the last orc. Pulling th blade out of the dead fiend's stomach, she went over to the two elves. "I think we should check the borders before continuing on," she said as she wiped her blade off, "My name is Linwe." She curtsied to the elven king and the other elf.

Meldiron nodded. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Linwe. And I agree, M'lord, we should send out scouts for the borders."

The few men and spiders that had escaped the mirkwood beating had come running back to the mountains and had told reports of all that had happened.

In a huge hall beneath the earth many goblin men and spiders were awaiting the speech of their master:

"A new age we live in, or so they say, and it has started well has it not. But i will have rule over middle earth and you all, my first followers, will have the highest positions in my new empire. Some of you have already tasted war in Mirkwood, but that was not a drawback, now we shall rise again, Sauron before us, then Sauron, then i Grima, who shall take a new name. From now on all of you shall call me Necromancer."

Some of the oldest goblins were confused at this strange remark, thinking only the dark lord could be called the Necromancer. But on their new lords orders, they went about the lands in disguises and slowly spread word and rumors that the Necromancer was returning.

Meanwhile, a new small army had been ordered to march westward from the new made fortress in the misty mountains (the fortress is somewhere near the SOURCE(BEGINNING) of the Sir Ningler or gladden river). Its sole purpose was to destroy the peaceful shire that Grima Wormtongue (the new Necromancer) had hated so much when he had been there.

Meanwhile Nethwen Estel and a guard of Mirkwood were riding around. They were searching for Legolas. "Where could he have gone off to?" Nethwen wondered. "You heard about the fight with the goblins, maybe he was taken captive or killed and we have not found him yet." The guard said. Nethwen had a grim look on her face, but she shook her head. "He is not dead, and what reason would they have to take him captive. He must have gone off and just decided not to tell me." Nethwen said. Then she turned to the guard that had been escorting her around. "I had better ask my Uncle if he knows what has happened to Legolas." Nethwen said, then she turned her horse and rode back towards the elven kingdom.

As they rode that way, they both saw many wildmen attacking a single elf. "We had better help!" Nethwen said. She pulled out her bow and began to shoot the wildmen, she had been taught by Legolas, although she was not as good as him.

Once they came close Nethwen and the guard dismounted and pulled out their swords and began to fight.

Once the wildmen were dead, Nethwen wiped her blade and put it in her sheath. "Are you alright?" Nethwen asked. She nodded. "Well, I must go and meet with my Uncle." Nethwen said, she mounted and raced off without another word.

"Uncle!" Nethwen called when she arrived. "Yes Nethwen?" Thranduil asked, he could tell she wanted something. "Where is Legolas? He has gone missing." Nethwen asked. "He has gone to Edoras. He knew that Lord Aragorn was there and wanted to speak with him." Thranduil explained. "Oh." Nethwen said. Then she turned and walked away. "Where are you going now?" Thranduil asked. "To Edoras." Nethwen said simply. "Shouldn't you tell your Father before you go off on another adventure?" Thranduil said. "Father won't mind. I would rather be off on an adventure with Legolas anyway." Nethwen said with a smile. Thranduil smirked. Ever since they were very young Nethwen had always been Legolas's shadow.

Just before she disappeared, Thranduil called to her. "I will send a message to you Father anyway. If he doesn't worry your Mother will." Thranduil said. Nethwen nodded then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn then came into the room again. He could see the young hobbit maid crying. He noticed that one of the hobbits was glaring at him. Aragorn walked over to Merry without a word to the others in the room.

He looked over him, and then brought out some herbs. He began to mix some herbs together with water to help the fever go down. Once he was finished mixing he lifted Merry's head and opened his mouth so he could take some. "Come Merry, this will help you fight the fever." Aragorn whispered.

Merry could only take a little so Aragorn put it down on the nightstand. Then he turned to the two hobbit maidens that were watching him closely. "Make him take some of this when he can. It will help the fever go down." Aragorn said. He could feel the tension in the room; he knew that the hobbits did not trust in his abilities. Then as he was about to leave Legolas walked in. "How is he Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Not well I am afraid." Aragorn said.

Then Legolas noticed two other halflings in the room. One of them looked angry and untrusting, while the other one just looked sad. "Come Legolas, I believe it would be best to talk outside." Aragorn said. Then the two friends left the room.

Once they were in the hall, they began to walk and talk about what had happened. "I see that one hobbit was very untrusting of you." Legolas said. "Yes, I believe they think I don't care, but I do. Merry is a wonderful, and courageous hobbit. I would never leave him to die." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded, but Aragorn could see there was something else on his mind. "What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked up at him. "I saw many goblin camps on my way here. I fear they are growing in numbers." Legolas said.

Aragorn became silent as he thought about this. "If they attack in any way I can gather some elves and men to fight." Legolas said. Aragorn raised his hand. "No need to start a battle now." Aragorn said. Then Aragorn looked back down the hall from where they had come. "I will have to go back in there later. I do not know how well those hobbit maidens will be able to take care of him." Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded. "I do not understand why they would not trust you. You are a very good healer; I know you will bring Merry through this." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded, then they continued to walk and talk about events that had happened. Aragorn planned to go back soon to see Merry. Usually he would stay with his patients, but he knew the hobbits would not allow it, not until they grew to trust him. Then he looked at Legolas again. "Tell me how you came here. I know you have not been here for long." Aragorn said.

"I was with a group of Mirkwood elves checking to see how many goblins camps there were when I was separated during a fight. The goblins came upon us quickly and we were barely ready to fight. I fought well, trying to keep an eye on the other elves but eventually the goblins separated us all and all I could do was ride away. I thought I should come to warn you." Legolas explained.

Aragorn nodded, listening closely. "Now do they seek dominion over our world." Aragorn said.

Gilly stood protectively beside the bedside of Merry. She watched every move that the man who entered did. Trust did not come easily for her, especially with this man. She was fiercely protective of her master. Absently, the female hobbit fingered the ring upon her finger.

Dimly, Merry was aware of Aragorn speaking, or at least he knew someone was talking to him, trying to get him to drink something quite bitter. He tried, but found swallowing quite painful.

Gilly nodded her head firmly. "All right," she said gruffly. She stared at the elf that strode into the room suddenly. Her eyes widen and she steps back slightly. She felt her wariness double, but this was different. She felt she might be able to trust this being, unlike the other. She scowled at the elf non-the-less. "Don' touch a hair on his head," she warned, "You'll have to get through me first if you wish to try."

As the sun slowly sank behind the hills and turned the sky a violent shade of blood red, a long hobbit stared out of the window. Her green eyes searched the lands beyond for anything, good or bad. In her heart, there was a feeling that told the red haired hobbit woman that something or someone would be approaching in the night. How she knew, Gilly could only guess, but she hopes it twas no fiends that would be approaching.

She glanced behind her at the figure on the bed. He was pale and scarcely breathed. Gilly hoped that the man name Aragorn was right. She hoped that Merry would wake. She was doubtful however. Merry was looking worse for wearing. Sighing heavily, the hobbit servant continued her staring out the window.

Pippin sighed as he dismounted his pony within the borders of Ithilien. It had been a long journey. He worried about Merry. After all Merry was his cousin, with whom he'd had all sorts of adventures ever since he was a child. The danger they thought themselves in, or that they were in during later adventures, had never worried him. He had once said that it was because they were going through the danger together, and halved the worry between them. But now there was no splitting the worry in two.

As he stood by his pony, he wondered what his life would be like without Merry, his cousin, his best friend. He came back with a renewed resolve to help Merry in any way he could. He would do what ever was necessary to save him.

Staring down at the grounds below her, Gilly saw a tiny speck approach and then dismount. Her brow creased as she concentrated upon it as it came nearer. With each passing second, the hobbit woman could tell what it was; a hobbit.

She turned and headed for the heavy oak door. Pausing, she looked at Merry. "Don't let your hope falter, Mr. Merry. It taint' your time to leave this world. There are people here who need you," she whispered. Facing the ancient door, she pulled the wrought iron door handle. Hastily, Gilly ran out of the room and down the hall.

She did not stop until she had found the exit. She ran down the stairs and paused to catch her breath by the white tree. Gilly rested her hands on her knees as she breathed in slowly. She had not known how massive this castle was until trying to run it. When Gilly stood, she let a sob when she saw whom it was.

Aragorn and Legolas walked down the hall after Aragorn had finished caring for Merry. "Those dreaded spiders. The poison has caused a fever." Aragorn explained sadly.

"Do not worry friend. He is a very strong hobbit. I have a feeling he will make it through." Legolas said.

Legolas and Aragorn spoke of many things that were happening in the world. Like the goblins that were invading Mirkwood. "Do you think they will try to rise against us?" Aragorn asked.

"I have no doubt." Legolas said.

Then he walked ahead of Aragorn and stopped to look out the window. "Unless my eyes deceive me that is young Peregrin!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Elven eyes are rarely deceived." Aragorn said as he ran over.

"He has come to see Merry." Legolas said.

"We had better greet him." Aragorn said.

They went down and smiled when they saw him. "How you have grown young Peregrin! It amazes me." Legolas said with a smile. Aragorn smiled as well. "You certainly have grown up." Aragorn added.

Then Legolas' face darkened. "You have come to see Merry." Legolas said.

"You may come with us, I have been caring for him." Aragorn said.

Then the door opened and Gilly came out. She began to sob as she stood before him. Legolas and Aragorn stood as Pippin approached to speak with her.

Gilly looked at Legolas and Aragorn as they stop ahead of her. Her eyes flash and she stiffens. "Go," Gilly said firmly, "He don' need your help!" Her voice rose and tears trickled down her face. She knew that Merry did need Aragorn's help, but her protectiveness of her master over ruled her hobbit senses.

Gilly turned to Peregrin. "He is not doing well at all, Mister Pippin. I've done the best that I can, but it tain't enough. I even brought Merry the tall folk, though he was reluctant to come," Gilly said. Her lip quivered slightly. "I don' know if he will survive for long. One of the giant spiders bit him an' it's poison has caused such a high fever that won' break." She shook her head and then her whole body shook from sobs that wracked her body.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gilly, not surprised by her anger. When she began to weep Aragorn walked over to her. "I am doing all I can. Why don't you stay with Peregrin while I tend to him? You should get some rest or I may have to care for you as well, Aragorn said. He was trying to be kind so that she might be able to trust him.

Then Aragorn walked by Gilly, before she could even answer. Legolas stood outside; he knew Aragorn would have everything under control. Legolas knew that he should probably do something, leave the hobbits alone since he knew Gilly didn't like him, or any tall folk at the time. Legolas went down to the stables, he wondered if he should ride around and scout for any goblins in this area. "I'll wait until Aragorn gets back. I'm sure he would like to come along, if he can, Legolas said. He knew Merry would need a lot of care.

Aragorn walked into the room and went to Merry's side. He put a cold cloth on his forehead and gave him a little more of the drink he had made earlier. "Come on Merry, you can make it through. Don't let this spider bite get the best of you." Aragorn whispered. He wanted this hobbit to live just like everyone else; he had risked his life to save him during the War of the Ring he would not let him die now.

Gilly scowled at the retreating backs of Legolas and Aragorn. Angrily she scrubbed away the tears. She looked at Pippin. "I don' trust 'em," she said quietly, "That man, Aragorn, he cares more about military strategy than the life of a bein'." Her voice lowered even more so. "You know what he said to me? He said, "I have already made plans to assist the Shire and Rivendell. I and the greater part of the Gondorian army shall sail on the newly rebuilt Grand Fleet and travel to the Gray Havens and then onto the Shire, while the lesser part shall travel over land to meet with the Rohirrim, who are mustering as we speak, I would believe. All that remains to do now is send envoys to Ithilien and other fiefs of Gondor to muster the greatest army we can.'" She looked forlornly at Pippin. "I don' need to know how he will attack, 'specially since Mister Merry was, is, in need for help."

Merry felt as if there were two presences in his mind. A comforting, embracing one that wanted him to follow and another longing for him to go away from where he was and Merry did not know what, or which one to follow. The presence that wanted him to leave this place and not follow, made his body burn and head throb if he turned towards it. The other was soothing and gentle, like a warm bath if he walked in that direction. Merry was very confused. He saw nothing. It was a soft, midnight blue – all most like twilight. He knew not where he was. All of a sudden, a spider loomed in front of his much like the one who had bitten him in the first place.

He screamed and thrashed. His eyes opened into a tiny slit, but he closed them again. It was too bright in the room and his head throbbed. Merry shivered uncontrollably as his fever worsened.

Aragorn was surprised by this sudden outburst. He tried to calm him but he was having fever nightmares. Aragorn walked over to his pouch that had herbs in it. He took out the athelas and crushed it up in a bowl. He placed the bowl of athelas on the bed stand near him so that the smell might calm his mind.

Pippin smiled slightly at Gilly. "Aragorn has a lot on his mind, but I know he will be able to help Merry. I would not trust anyone else." Pippin said. Then Pippin walked in, he was determined to see Merry. When he walked in he saw Merry shaking and shivering. "What's wrong!?" Pippin exclaimed. He ran to Merry's side.

"The fever is getting worse, and he is having fever nightmares." Aragorn said, he was mixing another drink for Merry to take.

Then Pippin looked directly at Aragorn. "Tell me the truth Aragorn. Will he live?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn looked at Pippin. "I do not know, but he is a strong hobbit and I believe he could make it if he tries hard enough." Aragorn said.

Pippin nodded sadly.

Then Aragorn looked at the doorway, he wondered where Legolas had wandered off. "What happened to Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"He went to the stables." Pippin said.

Aragorn nodded, he knew what Legolas wanted to do, he wanted to check for any more goblins.

Gilly scowled at Pippin. "I don't rightly know if Mr. Merry will be or not. It's been nary a week days since we got here. I hope that too much time was taken getting' here. We rode as fast as we were able, but I don' know if it was enough," Gilly said as she followed Pippin.

The hobbit's eyes widen. Her small fists ball up in fear and she stood rigid. "Get away from him," Gilly shouted, "Master Merry is dieing. Can't you see that?" Gilly blinked a few times – hard. "Mister Pippin, he will die if his fever doesn't break soon," she shook her head. Slowly, the hobbit turned on her heals and left. After exiting the room, Gilly ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She only stopped when she fell on her hands and knees in the stables. The hobbit began to sob so hard she was gasping for air.

Legolas turned when he heard the loud sobbing. He walked out of the horse stall and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked. He tried to help her up but she pushed him back. Legolas stood up and looked down at her. "I was only trying to help." Legolas said, he understood that she was very scared but they were trying to help.Legolas walked away from Gilly and went back to brushing his horse. "Maybe you would like to go for a ride with me. Getting away from here for a little bit might be good for you." Legolas suggested.

Gilly looked at Legolas. A fierce determination was in her green eyes, but behind it was softness and there was fear in them as well. Gilly was very protective over Merry and of herself. She hated showing any vulnerability. She knew she should trust these people, but found she couldn't, but she knew she also needed to try to put a little faith in these strangers. Scrubbing the tears form her eyes, Gilly stood and nodded slightly. "Allright," she said carefully. Gilly went over to the horse and stuck out her hand so that it could smell her. Upon her middle finger was a brass ring that had tiny letters inscribed "Gilly" on the top on it and "Meriadoc" carved on the underside. The ring represented her stasis in her community. Gold was the highest rank and only officials in the Shire wore this cold. Silver was the next color representing the shop owners. Brass represented the fact that Gilly was owned by Merry – Sam had worn the same type of ring until becoming mayor.

Legolas smiled. He helped her up on the horse. "I suppose you will want to ride by yourself." Legolas said. Then he mounted his horse and rode out. "I was actually going to search for any goblin camps, but maybe I should make this a leisure ride. I wouldn't want you to get hurt in any way." Legolas said.

Back at Meduseld Aragorn was still in the room; Pippin was with him as well. "If his fever doesn't break tonight I don't think he will live another day." Aragorn said.

Pippin sighed sadly, he felt very helpless at this point. "Please make it Merry, I couldn't live without you around." Pippin whispered. He held one of Merry's sweat drenched hands

"I could protect myself, but I'd rather not meet a fiend at this time," Gilly whispered stubbornly. She clung to the horse and squeezed its sides of the mare. "Me da taught me to ride when I was in my tweens. Master Merry taught me how to swim. All Bucklander's are mighty fine swimmers," she said. A sad smile formed on her face as she spoke. For a long while, she rode in silence. "I feel like I've let him down. I promised to protect him life or death. Now look where he's at! I'm the one who should be there, not him," Gilly said. She chewed on her lip and stared at her horses head. She watched the mane fly out as the horse galloped; oh how graceful it way. Wearily she sighed and looked at Legolas. "Hobbits aren't meant to see spider attacks or goblins or wil' men, well, we're meant for a more peaceful existence. We never did anything to deserve the attacks, but look where we're at! Buckland's destroyed and hobbits are havin' to flee for their lives."

In the sickroom, Merry shifted slightly. A small grimace formed on his face and he coughs. His eyes open wearily. They were glassy and unfocused. "I can hardly see, but I can still hear you," Merry whispered. His breath came out weak and ragged. "Of course you could. You're Pip, you can do anything." Weakly Merry smiled. "I'm really hot Pip, but I'm so cold as well."

Legolas looked over at Gilly. He sighed sadly. "Many things aren't meant to happen Gilly." Legolas said. Then he stopped his horse suddenly, he thought he had heard something. He looked across the plains but saw nothing, but he could have sworn that he had heard something.

Pippin almost fell backwards when Merry spoke to him. "You'll be fine Merry, don't talk like that." Pippin said. Aragorn smiled at Merry. "You have been very sick Merry. You still have a slight trace of fever but I think you will make it." Aragorn said, he sounded very relieved.

"What about his vision Aragorn? When he get his full vision back?" Pippin asked.

"Soon enough. He hasn't fully recovered and he will not be moving out of this room until I see that he has fully healed." Aragorn said.

Gilly shook her head. "Fate has brought us to where we are, sir elf," she said her voice soft and gentle, "There is something we hobbits have done to cause all of this. Perhaps twas Bilbo Baggin's fault when he went away with a wizard, Gandalf, and dwarves. I was not born then, but my father spoke of it. He remembers the time well. It seems that from then on there has been much trouble." She shook her head and peered off into the distance. "Perhaps it would be good to turn back. I don' want to be away from Master Merry for such a long time."

A small frown crossed his face and then a slight mischievous look crossed his face as he closed his eyes. "I know that I am ill, Strider," Merry whispered. His voice was weak and raspy. Slowly, Merry tried to wrap his blanket tighter around him. Oh, how cold he was, yet sweat still formed on his pasty face. Weakly, Merry opened his eyes, but through his glassy eyes, he saw only dim shapes. His mind drifted off to thoughts that were confused and muddled from fever. "You could, Pip," Merry mumbled sleepily.

Pippin sighed. He knew he could live without Merry, but he didn't want to.

Aragorn turned to Pippin. "Get those other blankets for Merry." Aragorn said as he pointed to the bundle on the chair. Pippin walked over, picked them up, and handed them to Aragorn. Aragorn placed them on top of Merry. "If you begin to get too warm just tell me or push off the blankets." Aragorn said. He was still worried about Merry; he still had to pull through the sickness.

Legolas agreed with Gilly, it was time to go. Something was not right he could feel it. He spurred his horse to a gallop; he made sure Gilly was close to him.

As he road, he heard the sound again, it sounded like metal clashing with metal. Legolas turned and looked in the direction of the sound. He saw far off goblins fighting with a single person.

"Gilly, you will have to go back to Edoras on your own. Someone is in danger." Legolas said. Then he turned his horse and raced in the direction of the fighting.

The goblins seemed to have heard Legolas coming and fled, leaving the person they were fighting on the ground. Legolas dismounted before the horse had come to a complete stop and ran over to the figure. "No." Legolas whispered. It was his cousin, Nethwen Estel. She had many bad wounds. There was one cut that went from her temples to her chin. Her body was battered badly. "Nethwen, please speak to me." Legolas begged. Tears rolled down his fair face.

Then Legolas picked her up and took her on his horse. She still had life in her, but she was wounded badly, and he suspected she had lost much blood. He gave the horse a kick and it lurched forward. "We must reach Edoras with all speed." Legolas whispered.

Merry still shivered, even with all of the blankets atop him. Slowly he nodded and closed his eyes. "Don' tell anyone I can't see please," he whispered, his mind drifting to the face of Cora, "Gilly an' Cora don' need to know. 'T would break their hearts." His voice grew softer and softer as he spoke.

"Be careful," Gilly said as she rode back to the safety of the castle. She hopped down off her pony and hurried inside. Before going to the sick room, she peered out the window. In the distance, a mass of people marched towards the castle. There were nary 20,000 creatures. Who they were, she could not tell.

Aragorn nodded. "I will not tell anyone." Aragorn said. He put another cloth on his forehead.

Pippin sighed sadly. Then his ear twitched, he heard a sound outside. He ran to the window and looked. "Aragorn! Something is coming!" Pippin exclaimed. Aragorn walked over and looked out.

He could see two figures on a grey horse racing to Edoras, and far behind were a great number of creatures, they did not look friendly.

"Pippin, go warn the guards. I believe this is an attack of goblins. Legolas warned me they might attack." Aragorn said urgently.

Pippin nodded then ran out of the room and down the hall. He nearly bumped into Gilly. "Sorry." Pippin said quickly, then he rushed passed her without another word.

He ran out to the guards on the gate. "Goblins are coming! A host of goblins!" Pippin shouted. The guards had already seen them coming. "What are we to do?" One guard asked. Pippin was unsure, he hadn't been given anything else to tell them.

Then the gates opened and Legolas ran through holding onto Nethwen.

Once he had stopped the horse he jumped off. "Who is she?" Pippin asked. "My cousin." Legolas said as he rushed passed him.

Once he was in the sickroom he laid her down and called for Aragorn. Aragorn came in quickly, although he told Legolas that he could not stay long, he would have to watch Merry. Aragorn quickly looked over her. "She is badly wounded, but she is an elf, I think she'll make it through." Aragorn said. Aragorn stayed in with Nethwen for a while, then came out. Legolas had been waiting outside in the hall. "How is she?" Legolas asked. "Not too good, she lost a lot of blood, but I believe she will make it." Aragorn said. "Is she awake?" Legolas asked. "No, but she has been badly wounded. You need to let her rest. Now tell me, where does your cousin come from." Aragorn asked. "From Lothlorien. She is not too much younger than myself, but she was always my shadow when we were children. I love her with my whole heart and would hate if something terrible happened to her." Legolas said. Aragorn smiled. "I'm sure she will be fine, but now I must go and see Merry." Aragorn said. Then he walked away.


End file.
